My Girl
by Sapphira-hime
Summary: AU. The moment she looked at his spellbinding red brown orbs, Yuuki knew her life had changed forever. "My beloved grandfather is dying and I need you to pretend to be my cousin to fulfill his last wish." A unique KanamexYuuki story.
1. A Last Wish to Fulfill

**Disclaimer: **Basically, aside from the plot and the unknown characters, nothing is mine.

**Sapphira-hime: **I finally get to post this story! This is my first Vampire Knight fic, and hopefully you'll like it. I can assure you that the plot and the rest of the chapters will be worth your time. Please inform me of what you think about the first entry. And I'll try harder to entertain you more. Enjoy reading!

**Note:** If ever I don't get good reviews from this fandom then I might transfer this fic to Ouran. I can't really choose betwen where to put this story. Ouran and Vampire Knight are my choices, so we'll see what happens in the future. If you want this story to stay in Vampire Knight then please review and support My Girl. Thank you!

* * *

**My Girl**

**Chapter 1: A Last Wish to Fulfill**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_Sometimes, people meet in the most unusual circumstances…unexpectedly._

* * *

"Are we far from the airport?" asked a female passenger, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"No ma'am, we're almost there," Aido Hanabusa answered, trying his best to look as calm as possible. He took a quick glance at the speedometer; it read 120 mph. It was a miracle they hadn't had an accident yet.

"I'll be in trouble if I don't reach Tokyo on time. We'd better not be late or else!" a fat looking passenger exclaimed angrily.

"My partner is already at the airport, there won't be any troubles sir," Aido replied with a nervous laugh, silently praying to every kami that he was right.

_Damn it, I hope she's working things out there, _he thought silently.

* * *

"My passengers are on their way. Please wait for ten minutes. No, five minutes will do, please," a girl with long brown hair and dark chocolate eyes begged.

"I'm sorry miss but that's kind of difficult, considering the other passengers," the lady behind the counter apologized.

Cross Yuki hurriedly went outside the lobby and waited at the bus stop.

"Hanabusa, where are you?" she muttered anxiously.

She and Aido Hanabusa, her best friend, were working part-time as tour guides. They provided services such as touring, translating, and transportation. Yuuki frowned; unfortunately the transportation aspect sill needed a little work. The other passengers on the plane had almost finished boarding and Aido still wasn't in sight.

"What should I do?" she asked herself, trying to come up with a plan. "I can't let them miss their flight," Yuuki clenched her fist with determination, prepared to take immediate action.

As Yuuki wondered frantically where Aido was, she saw several flight attendants walk past, staring at something and giggling like mad.

"Look at him, he's so cute, neh?" a flight attendant whispered to her friends.

"I wonder if he's single," one of her friends pondered dreamily.

"Hey, look at this," the other flight attendant uttered with a surprised tone when she saw an open magazine that had accidentally fallen off the chair.

The other two looked at the magazine she picked up, and read the bold words written beside the article.

"**KURAN KANAME, YOUNGEST CEO IN HOTEL INDUSTRY.**"

A large picture of the very man they were just ogling was beside the article. Despite the usual boring business attire, it did nothing to detract from his beauty. His messy brown hair made him look sexier and his eyes, those deep red brown orbs, were so mesmerizing.

The three ladies glanced back and forth between the magazine and their attractive CEO, astonished.

"Isn't that him?" the second girl questioned, her eyes open wide as she stared at their striking passenger.

"He's the richest and most famous CEO in the country," the third stewardess informed. "And the most wanted bachelor," she added, spacing off.

"I wish I could be his gir-" She was cut off when they heard a commotion.

"Miss! Miss! You can't go inside the plane!" one of the guards yelled hurriedly.

"Just give me a minute. I need to see my husband! Please!" Yuuki begged desperately, ignoring the guards.

_This is quite possibly the stupidest thing I have ever done, _she told herself while passing through the small pathway of the airplane, her eyes searching every seat.

"Dear? Dear? Where are you?" Yuuki called loudly. Stupid, yes, but it was the only thing she could think of in order to give Aido some time.

"B-but miss, the plane is taking off soon and we nee-"one of the guards voiced.

"I only have a week remaining in my life! I need to tell him how much I love him! Please! Let me see him before I die!" Yuuki told them, fake tears flowing down her cheeks.

The guards glanced hesitantly at each other before agreeing.

"One minute, after that, you'll have to leave the plane."

"Hai! Arigato!" Yuuki cried out gratefully before turning her attention back to her acting.

"Dear? I'm here, where are you?" She kept searching, or at least pretended to until her given time had ended.

"I'm sorry miss, but your time is over. You need to leave now," the guards informed her, pulling her away.

"Wait! I haven't found him yet!" Yuuki told them, trying to release herself from their hold. A bitten arm and a stomped foot later, she managed to free herself from the guards, immediately proceeding to the nearest seat she could find.

"Dear! I've been looking for you!" Yuuki exclaimed joyfully hugging the first man she saw.

"We've never met, woman," a cold voice told her, pushing her away.

Kuran Kaname frowned. It was obvious that the woman was acting. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but with her claiming to be his sick and dying wife…it was rather hard to ignore.

"B-but dear, don't you remember me?" Yuuki asked in a teary voice.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Kaname asked in an irritated voice. The plane should have taken off five minutes ago. This woman was somehow managing to delay the flight.

"How could you! We shared so many happy times together! How could you say that to me?! After all these years…was it because of another woman?" Yuuki continued, improvising on the spot.

_Hanabusa, what's taking you so long? I'm not sure if I can hold this any longer._

Kaname glared at her. How dare she accuse him of something so low?

"Like I said, I've never me-" Kaname was cut off when a large number of passengers entered the plane.

Yuuki recognized her passengers and beamed happily.

Mission successful.

"Miss you need to go now," the guards told her, pulling her away again. This time she didn't refuse.

"Gomen, I'm mistaken. You're not my husband after all," Yuuki told the brown-haired man before exiting the plane.

"I'd rather have amnesia than be married to that girl," Kaname mumbled silently before focusing on the article that he was reading before. "And it's not like I'll meet her again."

If he only knew.

* * *

The plane landed at Narita Airport. Finally, he was back in Tokyo.

"Kaname-sama!" A beautiful silver-haired woman exclaimed when she saw her young master.

"Seiren, what's my schedule for today?" Kaname asked the moment he reached her.

The tall pretty secretary just smiled.

_Always the workaholic,_ she told herself silently. Seiren was the executive secretary to the famous heir of Kuran Corp. She had been working for him for a while now.

"You have a lunch meeting with Mr. Ichijo and then you have some papers to sig-" Seiren stopped when her cell phone rang.

"Yes? What? Hai, I'll tell him right away."

"Who was it?" Kaname asked, not liking the look his secretary was giving him.

"Kaname-sama, your aunt called, she said your grandfather had another attack and they are on the way to the hospital."

He didn't say a word and continued walking outside the airport where their chauffeur was waiting.

Seiren sighed, reflecting on why her young master's life was so different from most kids his age.

Kuran Kaname had dedicated his nineteen years of life to learning and managing their family business. The young teen was the only heir, and had taken the responsibility without questions. What was worse, his grandfather, the only father figure he had, was dying.

Kuran Daisuke was the only person her master was desperately holding on to and he would do anything for his grandfather.

_Anything._

* * *

"Yuuki-chan, that was ridiculous! You could have been sent to jail!" Aido admonished his best friend.

"Don't be angry Hanabusa, it worked, right?" Yuuki told him with a wide grin. "Besides, my acting was flawless! Nobody figured out my little show." She frowned, remembering the stoic brown haired man. He had read her like an open book. "Except for that cold and arrogant guy."

"Don't you mean smart?" Aido asked, a smirk forming on his face. "That man must be a genius if he saw through you," he uttered sarcastically.

"Hanabusa! You should be thanking me instead! And besides, this was the first time someone actually figured out my acting," she told him. "I guess he was a genius after all," Yuuki mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Auntie, where is he?" Kaname asked the woman who was standing outside the room.

Kuran Aya averted her buttery eyes from his stare. She knew that he was the one taking the situation the hardest.

"Otou-san is inside, the doctor said that he's stable…for now," Aya informed her nephew before following him.

"Grandfather, how are you feeling?" Kaname asked, sitting beside him.

Kuran Daisuke smiled weakly at the sight of his only grandson.

"Kaname-kun, I'm glad to see you. I was hoping to spend my last moment with you."

Kaname tried his best not to flinch at his grandfather's statement.

"Grandfather, you still have a long life left. Don't say that," he whispered, not wanting to lose another person in his life.

"Raising you was one of the happiest times in my life. You grew up into a very fine man. I'm proud of you Kaname-kun," Daisuke told him, his voice barely audible.

"Grandfather, don't force yourself to speak. Please have your rest."

"I-I just wish that I could have seen her one last time," Daisuke continued, his breathing getting painful. "If I didn't let my hatred control me, then my daughter would still be alive. And Juri's daughter…my granddaughter would be with me as well."

"Grandfather, it wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself," he told him worriedly. Kuran Yuuki, Kaname's late aunt daughter was the only one who had survived the accident. When his grandfather went to the hospital to see her, she was gone. Kaname didn't know how or where to find his cousin. They'd been looking for her for years now, but there hadn't been any success.

"Find her Kaname-kun, please. I want to tell her how sorry I am," Daisuke pleaded "She's the only remaining treasure Juri left me. I will die happily if I could just see her one last time."

"I will grandfather. Just please, please take care of yourself." Kaname stared at him, holding his hand tightly. "Just hang on, I'll bring her to you soon…"

"_I'll find her. I promise."_

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Sapphira-hime: **So, what do you think of the first chapter? I hope you like it. And if you do, please give me a feedback. I can't continue this story if I don't get reviews, right? Because it only means people aren't interested. Expect my replies on the next chapter at the end of the story. It's my way to show my thanks for all your support. Again, thank you and happy vacation everyone!

**Note:** I added some OCs since I can't find a suitable canon character from Vampire Knight. Plus, the characters I'm using are all juggled up but on the following chapters, you'll understand why I decided to produce this setup, so please wait and see, okay?


	2. Their Last Hope

**Disclaimer: **Basically, aside from the plot and the unknown characters, nothing is mine.

**Sapphira-hime:** What's up? I updated again! All because of your reviews! Please understand that the Vampire Knight characters will experience OOCness. Seiren for example, will talk more and be bubbly. I hate changing a canon's personality but currently, I can't do anything about it since the plot requires them to act the way they will be acting in the following chapters. But I'll try keeping their personalities intact as much as I can. Hope you won't mind this minor problem. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**My Girl**

**Chapter 2: Their Last Hope**

**By: Sapphira-hime

* * *

**

_When the life of the most important person to you is on the line…_

_What steps are you willing to take to protect it?

* * *

_

The vast city of Tokyo could be seen from the huge clear glass of his spacious office. The buildings were magnificent above the height that they stood in. And their company, the famous Kuran Empire was the tallest among these skyscrapers, a signature of their immense power and wealth, ruled by the youngest teen the world had ever seen.

"Kaname-sama, here are the latest reports from the head of the investigation," Seiren informed diligently while observing her superior. The word exhausted didn't even fit her master's current state. He had spent an entire restless week working, trying his best to ease his worry for his grandfather.

The brown haired teen looked up, the rings around his eyes were the very evidence of fatigue.

"Did the investigator find something new?" Kaname asked, tiredness evident in his voice. His secretary sighed inwardly, hoping to find some way to make her master rest.

"He said that it will be better if you see the report yourself," Seiren answered, a little anxious about the document that the detective had sent.

Kaname didn't comment about the slight alteration of their investigator's style because regardless of what the sleuth will tell him, he'll still read the records himself.

Seiren waited patiently while her master read the documents, his expression unreadable. After a few minutes, the young heir leaned back on his seat, his eyes close. Seiren started getting more anxious. It seemed like once again, there was no luck with the investigation concerning his missing cousin.

"Kaname-sama?" the short-haired secretary asked worriedly. The silence stayed for a while before he finally spoke.

"Seiren…" Kaname began while opening his eyes. "We have a lead."

"Re-really?" she asked with bewilderment. "Kaname-sama that's wonderful!"

He gave her a small smile, a slight spark of hope in his red-brown orbs.

"The report said that there was a man who was with my aunt Juri and her family when the accident happened," Kaname explained. He could feel his energy regenerating from the news that they had received. "Miraculously, the said man didn't receive any injuries so he didn't have to be tended, that was the reason why his name was not registered in the hospital's records."

"And?" Seiren asked, eagerly anticipating the rest of the news. Her master chuckled lightly at his secretary's enthusiasm. They were both obviously glad with the latest report.

"Our sleuth had confirmed that my cousin was last seen with that man in the hospital," Kaname continued, disbelief and joy clearly shown on his face.

"It's possible that Yuuki-sama is currently living with him," Seiren added, understanding what he meant.

"It's not only possible," Kaname told her, relief surfacing on his attractive face. "It was confirmed that he's currently living with a girl that is the same age as my cousin."

"Daisuke-sama will be really delighted!" Seiren uttered cheerfully, she was glad that the last missing treasure of the influential Kuran family was finally found. "Demo, Kaname-sama, what are you planning to do now?"

"I want you to check the reports again and review the information," he ordered with authorization in his voice, "Also, I want you to cancel all the appointments that I have. We're going to meet the man and my cousin today."

"Hai, I will finish everything at once," Seiren obeyed with a smile while taking the folder from her master when suddenly, a picture fell from it. "Eh? What's this?" she asked curiously as she examined the photograph.

"There's a picture?" Kaname inquired, wondering how he had missed it. Was he too thrilled with the news that he didn't even notice the photo?

"Yes, here, please take a look at it."

The young prodigy remained utterly speechless as he stared at the familiar girl in the picture. It seemed like fate didn't agree with him when he said that he'll never meet her again.

* * *

"What?!? Where's Oji-san?!?" Yuuki asked worriedly. She didn't like the place she was in right now.

"Yu-Yuuki-chan, I'm sorry but your uncle was suddenly sent here in the nearest hospital," Sayori, her childhood friend explained with concern. "He suddenly collapsed while helping my brother draw the latest chapter of their manga."

"I want to see him! Please bring me to his room!" Yuuki begged desperately. She was frightened. She didn't know what she'll do if she lose the only family she have ever known.

"Yuuki, calm down," her best friend Aido told her, gently grabbing her right arm. "Panicking will not help your uncle's situation right now."

"Bu-but I…" the chocolate eyed girl couldn't continue, knowing Aido was right.

"Don't worry, you uncle is strong. I'm sure he'll overcome this," Aido added, trying to cheer her up.

"Excuse me, but may I know who the family of Kaien-san is?"

The three youths looked at the doctor anxiously, not sure how to answer.

"My name is Doctor Hio Shizuka. May I know who the family of Kaien-san is?" Shizuka patiently questioned for the second time.

"I'm the only family he has," Yuuki informed. "Doctor, how's my uncle?"

Shizuka observed the girl in front of her. She couldn't help but wonder how she'll handle the news. She could tell from her appearance that the girl was still in high school.

"I'm sorry to inform you but Kaien-san is in a critical condition," Shizuka announced professionally. "We found a growing tumor in his left temporal and we need to remove it as soon as possible through surgery."

The three teens were stunned, not expecting that kind of information. None of them wanted to believe what the doctor was telling them.

"Su-surgery?" Yuuki asked almost in a whisper, her knees trembling. "Will my uncle survive if he went through the process?"

"It depends. If we will be able to remove it within this week then there's eighty percent chance that he'll make it."

"Just eighty percent!?" Yuuki exclaimed, "then what about the other twenty?!"

"He will still have to go through a lot of treatments even after the surgery. There's a possibility that the tumor will grow again," Shizuka continued explaining. For the first time in her years as a doctor, she was having a hard time announcing such news. "If you want to ensure a full cure for your uncle then a year or two of chemotherapy will be necessary."

"I-I see, if its going to save Kaien-ojisan then please do whatever you can," Yuuki told Shizuka pleadingly.

"Certainly," Shizuka assured. She refrained herself from taking a deep breath and tried to continue talking. "Unfortunately, this is the only hospital that contains the complete equipments needed and…" the doctor looked at Yuuki, no tone of malice and disapproval evident in her voice. "The expenses will be high."

"Ho-how much?" Yuuki questioned anxiously, preparing herself for the worst possible cost.

"Ten million yen," Shizuka answered tersely. She felt sorry for the teen. Just from looking, she could tell that they were from a middle class family. But there was no other choice; the surgery that they have to perform was too intricate and expensive. Yuuki sank down to the floor after hearing what the cost of her uncle's surgery will be.

"Yuuki-chan!" Aido hurriedly picked his best friend up, supporting her. She held onto him tightly before giving her attention back to the doctor.

"De-demo, we don't have the money to pa-"

"I'll pay for all the expenses of Kaien-san," a voice suddenly exclaimed behind them.

Yuuki and the others turned their heads towards the newcomer.

"Yo-you…" Yuuki mumbled disbelievingly. She could still remember the same man she met at the airport a week ago. He looked like a gorgeous celestial being brought down on this planet as he walked in their direction.

"You don't have to worry about the payment," Kuran Kaname told the stunned doctor, who noticed at once who he was. "Just make sure that Kaien-san will have all the things he'll need."

"Hai, then there will be no problems anymore," Shizuka replied after recovering from her shock. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing in this floor. His grandfather's room was at the other side of the hospital, very far from where they stood. "I'll have to excuse myself for now," Shizuka reminded. "Cross-san, I'll inform you about the rest later." After that, she turned her back and walked away from them.

"Who are you?!?" Yuuki asked accusingly as she stared at the unknown man in front of her. She couldn't believe what he just said nor can she find a valid reason for his generous offer.

"My name is Kuran Kaname and I'm your cousin," he said calmly which just made him even more attractive.

"Co-cousin?" Sayori asked, astonished. "I didn't know Yuuki-chan had a cousin."

"It's because I don't have one," Yuuki uttered as she continued looking at her self-proclaimed cousin. "I never had one for that matter."

"Can we talk in a more private place?" he asked, ignoring the girl's tone of voice. "Alone?"

"Of course not!?! You can be some maniac for all I know!" Yuuki told him loudly.

The gorgeous teen refrained himself from glaring at his newly found cousin. First, he was accused of being a player and now…a maniac? No one had dared to talk to him like this before and yet, this girl had insulted him not only once but twice.

"Is that how you treat the person who just saved your uncle's life?" he retorted as he studied the girl from the photograph.

Yuuki was left speechless, she was so surprise that she forgot what he just did for them.

"Are you serious?!?" she continued asking through gritted teeth, trying her best to relax. "How can you pay ten million yen for someone you barely know?!?"

"Like I said, I'm your _cousin_. It's my responsibility to tend to your needs," Kaname told her, emphasizing on the single word that connected their paths.

"And where are you going to get that amount of money? You're almost just the same age as us!" Yuuki concluded from his appearance, there was no way she could trust his words.

"Yuuki-chan, you don't know him?" Aido asked, astounded with her ignorance. "This guy is the richest man in Japan, you can see his picture in almost every magazine!"

"What?!?" Yuuki exclaimed, her chocolate eyes wide open in disbelief, "How can this guy be so rich?!?"

"Because _I_ inherited this wealth from the Kuran family," the model looking man told Yuuki. "Or should I say _we_?"

Yuuki didn't know what to say anymore. She was so confused; everything seemed to change drastically within just a few minutes. She clenched her fist, as her brown orbs stared straight at his red wine ones.

"I don't believe you," she whispered and with that, she sprinted towards the exit of the hospital.

"Matte!" Kaname shouted, and for the first time, without him noticing, he ran after her. The famous heir ran as fast as he could to catch his cousin.

Yuuki kept hurrying, successfully dodging the janitor who was mopping the floor.

"I said wait!" Kaname kept shouting. He abruptly stopped on his track when an old woman on a wheelchair appeared in front of him which caused him to accidentally hit the janitor.

The people in the area stared at the man soaked with unclean water from the bucket. Even Yuuki stopped and gazed at him with amusement.

"Are you alright?" Kaname asked the old lady, ignoring the unwanted smell lingering on his body. "Gomennasai, I almost knocked you down due to my childish action," he apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry," the old lady replied, pleased with the sincerity the man in front of her was showing. It was rare to find someone like him nowadays. "I should be the one asking you that, you fell hard on the floor."

Kaname chuckled lightly; he was so worried about the old lady that he didn't even notice the throbbing pain in his body.

"Maya-san, we have to go now," the nurse informed the old woman.

"Take care of yourself, young man," the lady uttered thoughtfully before saying farewell.

Kaname just shook his head and heaved a sigh, still sitting on the wet floor.

"Here, dry yourself with this." He looked up to see his target offering him her handkerchief. "But I think you should stand up first," Yuuki told him, this time offering her other hand.

He stared at her blankly as he took her hand while she helped him stand.

"I realized that it was not right of me to act that way, especially towards the person who just saved my uncle's life," Yuuki told him. Besides, she felt this warm feeling as she watched him apologized to the old lady. She never met someone that sincere before, especially not towards the aged.

"I'm sorry if I caused you this," Yuuki continued, wiping the dripping water from his hair. "I didn't expect someone like you to come running after me."

Kaname was stunned as he watched her gently dry the dribbling drops of water on his forehead. Not used to receiving this kind of welcoming affection, not even from his grandfather.

"It's alright, I can clean myself," he told her while taking the handkerchief she was using, uneasiness evident in his tone.

"Gomen, I didn't mean anything with my awkward behavior. It's just that, Kaien-ojisan used to do that to me whenever I finished playing with my friends," Yuuki explained with pure innocence.

"He still does that to you?" Kaname asked curiously, quite amused with the thought. If he was not mistaken, according to the report, his cousin was already seventeen, making her two years younger than him.

"Well…uh…yes," Yuuki answered sheepishly. "I have clumsiness in my genes so I can't help but get into some accidents."

"I see…" he mumbled, not sure which genes she was referring to. It certainly was not from their family. "Are you willing to have a talk with me now?" Kaname asked. "It's the least you can do after all I had done."

Yuuki glared at him, not liking the arrogance in his tone.

"Fine, I will," she finally agreed, "but don't expect me to believe that ridiculous _cousin_ story because I will never acknowledge that lie."

"I was hoping that that approach would work but it didn't," Kaname muttered calmly. "You're correct, I'm not your cousin. I just need you to do something in exchange of your uncle's hospital fees.

Yuuki gritted her teeth, so her suspicions were right. The man was really just playing with her.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to act unaffected. She will never allow the arrogant jerk to outdo her.

Kaname stepped closer to her and the moment Yuuki stared at his alluring red-brown orbs, she knew that her life had been forever marked.

"My grandfather is dying and I need you to pretend to be my cousin to fulfill his last wish," he told her, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Bu-but why me?" Yuuki asked, stuttering.

"You managed to deceive everyone in the plane before, aside from me of course," Kaname reminded her with a smirk. "Right now, I don't have the time to find someone to negotiate with so I'm resorting to you, my last option."

"And if I don't agree?" Yuuki asked daringly.

"Then, you can worry about your uncle's hospital fees for all I care," the most wanted bachelor told her, his voice challenging.

"You will not do that," Yuuki retorted, her eyes unwavering with determination. "Even if I disagree, you'll still pay for the bills, right?"

Kaname suddenly shut his mouth, not expecting her answer. He threw her a confused look, not sure what to think.

"I will agree to your deal, but not because of the money you offered," Yuuki continued, her mind set. "I'll certainly pay you back for your generosity, even if it means a lifetime of my salary."

"Then what would be your reason for agreeing to my offer?" Kaname inquired; intrigued with the determined look the girl was giving him.

"You know, you didn't have to lie about me being part of your wealthy family nor do you have to pay me for pretending to be your cousin," Yuuki informed, her voice sounding gentle.

"Why?" Kaname asked again not understanding the person in front of him, which was really rare. He was used to reading people's actions. "Why are you willing to suddenly help me?"

"You really love your grandfather, don't you?" Yuuki stating rather than asking, "If I were in your position, I'll probably do anything I can to save Kaien-ojisan…" she continued, giving him a small encouraging smile.

"…that's why I can understand."

"It's a deal then," Kaname announced. "Come to my office tomorrow, around twelve noon, we'll talk during lunch time," he said before turning his back on her.

"That's all?!" Yuuki asked exasperated. "Oi jerk! Is that how you repay someone who was willing to help your grandfather?!?"

Kaname didn't bother arguing as he glanced at her with slight amusement.

"One more thing, don't be late," he muttered and with that he left before Yuuki can even say another word.

"I can't believe him! I would never have said yes if I didn't see him caring for the old lady! I thought he was different!" Yuuki exclaimed angrily. "Arrghh! The nerve of that jerk!"

* * *

"Kaname-sama, are you sure with what you did?" Seiren asked worriedly. It was not like her master to decide something so selfish. "Why did you choose to lie?"

"She won't believe that I'm her cousin even if I show her proof," Kaname explained, looking outside the window of their black limousine. "It will only make her push us away even more."

"And you concluded that asking her to pretend to be your cousin will change her mind in the future?" his secretary asked with incredulity.

"Hopefully, yes. We'll just have to wait for Kaien-san to regain his health then we'll let him explain the truth to her," he replied while remembering what she said during their last encounter.

"_You will not do that."_ He remembered her voice uttered. _"Even if I disagree, you'll still pay for the bills, right?"_

How did she know? Kaname wondered. She was right when she said that that he'll still pay for the expenses regardless the situation, cousin or not. He felt like she was reading him like an opened book and he didn't like the thought of being understood without his permission.

"But won't you be lying to both your family and her?" Seiren prodded more.

"Technically, no," Kaname uttered with a monotone less tone. "Regardless whether she pretends to be my cousin or not, the fact still remains."

Seiren just sighed, understanding what her master meant.

"Cross Yuuki, no matter what, is still none other than Kuran Yuuki-sama," Seiren whispered. "She's still the missing cousin of Kaname-sama."

"Yes, and that girl will not be able to do anything but to accept the truth," he mumbled, trying to forget her words.

"…_that's why I can understand." _

Somehow, he couldn't help but think that the statement that his newly found cousin uttered had a deeper meaning to it. The cunning heir shuddered as an unexplainable feeling lingered inside him as he remember her words, and for the first time, he, Kuran Kaname felt vulnerable.

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

**My Replies to my Wonderful Reviewers of Chapter 1**

_I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. These feedbacks meant a lot to me. _

_It's what pushes me to continue writing this fic. Arigato!_

**Jackie-** Congratulations! You're my very first reviewer! I'll try updating as much as I could. Let's just hope that my beta-sama's schedule will cooperate with us, neh? So what do you think of the setup I made? Do you mind me making Vampire Knight an AU?

**MidnightAuthor-** Yay! We're very much the same! I love both Vampire Knights and the My Girl series! I'm addicted to it. And oh! You're welcome! I believe Kaname and Yuuki deserve each other so I made this fic to show their love.

Hope you'll like the rest of the chapters. I'm not planning to follow through the whole plot of the original My Girl storyline. I guess this current chapter proves it. Hehehe, can you tell the changes I made?

**KuranPrincess-** Well, I think this chapter answered your question. Yes, Yuuki is Juri's missing daughter, the cousin of Kaname. Hope you'll continue reading on. I especially made this chapter to answer your question. Hehehe, did I do a good job in this chapter? ^_^

**sno-zutto-** Wow! You want to read more after reading the last chapter? LOL, if that's the case then I'll try updating as much as I could and make my chapters longer. I love making my readers happy!

**Sabaku no -X-Temari-X-** I'm glad this story interested you. I'll try making this fic more entertaining. About your PM, yeah, I'm updated both in the My Girl series and the Vampire knight manga/anime. Why do you ask?

**Kagome873-** The last chapter left you on edge? I guess that's a good thing then! It means I'm able to affect your feelings! Hope you'll continue reading this story. And it will be really nice to hear from you from time to time!

**Presto1995-** Hehehe, you reading this AU fic of mine is an honor then (since you're not really into Aus). I hope this story will continue to pique your interest more. I'll try my best to keep you entertain. Hope to hear more from you soon!

**Peachie-Trishie-** Yep! I get the idea from the My Girl series but I have no plans to go with the actual plot. I guess this chapter proves it. Unlike in the original storyline, Yuuki is the real daughter of Juri and she doesn't know of Kaname's secret of her being his true cousin. All she knows is that she has to work for him by pretending to be the missing granddaughter of the Kuran clan. Get what I mean?

Hehehe, I know that a lot of people are familiar with the original storyline of My Girl so I decided to change the plot in a unique way. Hope this didn't disappoint you. Looking forward to hear from you again! And soon!

**thirsty-vampires14-** Hehehe, yup! The idea of the plot came from My Girl, but I'm not planning to go with the original storyline. LOL, can you tell the changes I made from the original story of My Girl?

**Fantasy-Magician-** Don't worry, you are correct. The whole idea of this fic came from the My Girl series but I'm not planning to go with the original storyline. I want my readers to be entertained by unique plots so I'm going to try and make my own My Girl fic. I hope I can keep you entertained! Looking forward to hear from you soon again!


	3. False Reality

**Disclaimer: **Basically, aside from the plot and the unknown characters, nothing is mine.

**Sapphira-hime:** Hiya! We are now about to read the third chapter of My Girl. But first, let me thank you people who added my story to your alert and favorite list! And most of all, arigato to the readers who reviewed my fic! I love you all! As long as you showed me your support then I'll keep writing until I finish this story.

* * *

**My Girl**

**Chapter 3: False Reality**

**By: Sapphira-hime

* * *

**

_Can one single lie bring true happiness?

* * *

_

The tall gorgeous teen heir suddenly stopped from turning the knob open when he heard a joyful laughter inside the room that used to be gloomy. The gentle glee of his grandfather's laughter was ringing happily in his ears.

"And then what happened?" Kuran Daisuke asked with amusement, listening intently at his companion.

"It was hilarious! Hanabusa ran after the ball like mad!"

"I'm sure you still managed to steal the ball from him, right?"

"Hai! I sprinted all the way to his direction and kicked the ball hard towards the goal! Grandfather, I wish you saw it! It was the winning goal!"

"It was a waste, indeed. I really hope that I was there to witness your winning glory."

"I'll bring you to my school on our next tournament! I'll even make sure to reserve the best seats for you and Aya-oba-san!"

"I'll be looking forward to that event then, but how about Kaname-kun?"

All the worry that has accumulated over the years faded the moment he saw his grandfather cheerfully talking to his newly found cousin. It has been a week since he and Yuuki had met in the hospital and made the deal.

Fortunately, his meeting with the brown-haired girl went well. Yuuki was willing enough to comply with his conditions, although she didn't have the slightest clue as to what he was planning.

"I'm sure he can find a seat for himself," Yuuki replied, not hesitating to show her annoyance towards her _so-called boss_. Kaname's enormous office left her star struck during their meeting that she failed to realize she agreed to most of his conditions.

All she had to do was to act as the missing Kuran Yuuki (which oddly had the same name as hers) until her Kaien-oji-san has fully recovered from his surgery. It infuriated her when the arrogant jerk threatened to prevent her and her uncle from being able to find a job in the future if ever she decided to break their deal.

Yuuki almost snorted, not liking the fact that Kaname did not trust her. Was that how he thought about them commoners? The lying, manipulative kind of people?

"It's not like I'm interested in watching your game," Kaname uttered while entering the room, ignoring the glare Yuuki was giving him. "Plus, I don't have the luxury of wasting my time on such childish things. I'd rather finish paperwork than watch you lose."

"And who said that we'll lose the game? Your jaws will probably drop once you see us playing," Yuuki retorted, her annoyance deepening.

"Now, now, grandchildren, you shouldn't fight over small things," Daisuke gently intervened, looking at the two treasures his children left him. "And Kaname-kun, please refrain yourself from teasing your cousin. We just found her and I don't want Yuuki-chan to have a bad impression of our family."

"Gomen nasai ojii-sama, I'll try my best," Kaname answered, his usual indifferent expression turning soft. The doctor had just informed him that his grandfather's condition had gotten better, more so than what they had expected. He was glad to know that their effort to search for Yuuki was not wasted.

"Otou-san, I just finished the things that you asked me to do," Kuran Aya informed them with a wide grin as she entered the room behind them. "I'm sure Yuuki-chan will like it."

"Oba-san, I've been waiting for you!" Yuuki exclaimed excitedly, rushing towards the brown shoulder-length haired woman with beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Yuuki, we just saw each other yesterday," Aya pointed out to her niece while spreading her arms open-wide to give Yuuki a hug.

"But I really missed you and Ojii-san! I even woke up extra early just to have more time to spend with you!" Yuuki uttered happily, a wide grin on her face.

"Oba-sama, what did Ojii-sama ask you to do?" Kaname asked, already having an inkling as to what their plan was. "I hope that you informed her about this before proceeding with the idea."

"Her? Are you referring to me?" Yuuki asked a bit confused. At first, she was anxious to meet the whole Kuran family. She thought that they were like the ones who looked down on average people like her. Thankfully, Kuran Daisuke and Aya were nothing like those rich arrogant aristocrats. They were the exact opposite. She didn't see any disgust in their eyes as they stared at her with surprise while Kaname introduced her to them.

She was glad that they accepted her without any hesitation and treated her more nicely than she had expected. It was her who was feeling guilty for lying to them, not having any idea that she was the real Kuran Yuuki that they were looking for.

"Yuuki-chan, your oba-san and I had arranged for you stay at our house. You are going to start living with us today," Daisuke informed, smiling gently at his granddaughter. He couldn't help but thank Kaname for giving him the chance to be with Juri's beloved daughter.

"What? Bu-but why didn't you inform me first? I can't leave our house behind," Yuuki uttered, surprised with their news. "What will happen if some thief enters our house?"

"We already solved that problem," Aya answered, expecting Yuuki's reaction. "I already hired a caretaker for your house, don't worry about it."

"I even asked Aya to hire the best construction workers in the country. We called the best architects and engineers currently available. I want to rebuild your house as thanks to your uncle Kaien," Daisuke added, he still remembered the man that Juri and Haruka used to visit from time to time. He never thought that he was with Yuuki's parents when the accident happened.

"B-but still…" Yuuki mumbled, she did not expect that this would be part of the deal. Kaname never told her about that. "I'm sure Kaien-oji-san is not going to ask anything from you. So you don't have to rebuild our house." Besides, it was not like she was the real missing granddaughter in the first place. She didn't deserve such kindness from them.

"Silly girl, you're part of our family, it's only natural for you to live with us," Kaname informed her with a slight tone of command. "And I'm sure a new home and a better environment will help Kaien-san get better once he recovered from the surgery."

Yuuki suppressed a growl before answering, certain that she didn't have a choice but to follow his rules. Kaname even included her uncle to drive her into a corner.

"Fine, I'll live with you but only because of Ojii-san and Aya-oba-san."

* * *

"You call this a house?!" Yuuki asked with incredulity as she stared at the magnificent castle in front of her. "This chateau is larger than my school!"

"I'll really appreciate it if you refrain yourself from screaming," Kaname murmured, annoyed at the task given to him by his grandfather. "Can you hurry up? I still have work to do."

"You shouldn't have agreed to the task of escorting me to your home if you're just going to act grumpy," Yuuki pointed out. As she walked through the door, Yuuki couldn't help but note and admire the Victorian markings that were engraved on the entrance. The warm glow of the grand chandelier welcomed them as they entered the mansion.

The entrance hall was very spacious and the first half of both sides of the wall were covered with mirrors which gave the illusion that the hall went on forever. The remaining part of the walls that were not covered by the mirrors were turned into archways that lead to other parts of the manor.

A grand staircase was located at the back of the hall which was split into two; it converged at the center leading to the second floor where there was a balcony that faced the doorway before leading towards the left and right wing of the chateau.

"It was grandfather who asked the favor, I can't disobey him," Kaname retorted calmly. "Unfortunately, Aya-oba-sama has a scheduled meeting with an important client so that leaves me with you." Kaname didn't even bother to nod at their butler who bowed at them and just proceeded to go up the long impressive staircase.

Yuuki remained silent and just followed Kaname. She tried her best to focus on her companion and not on the numerous maids aligned on the entrance.

"How old are you anyway? Shouldn't you still be in school?" Yuuki asked as they went up the high expensive oakwood staircase.

Kaname stopped on his tracks and glanced back at her, a bit surprised with her question. It wasn't everyday that people asked him such questions. It was him who usually did the inquiring.

"I was home schooled and somehow, due to being a prodigy, I was able to graduate early and received my master's degree," Kaname answered, while heading towards the right wing of the mansion.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Yuuki complimented, "No wonder your grandfather is so proud of you."

Kaname didn't reply and stopped walking. He turned around to face Yuuki and leaned forward, his wine-red eyes leveling her chocolate ones. Yuuki was unable to move as their gaze locked. She could feel his warm breath touching her cheeks.

"Our grandfather," Kaname corrected, moving his face closer to her. "Don't ever forget that."

"Fi-fine, our grandfather," Yuuki mumbled, stuttering at his sudden invasion of her personal space. "I'm not going to make that mistake again, I promise."

"Good." Kaname replied and started walking again, motioning for his cousin to follow him. He secretly took a glance at her and remembered how absurd this agreement was. He knew that Yuuki will just end up pushing them away if he insisted on the truth. He has no choice but to resort to this.

Kaname didn't know how to make her accept the fact that she was the missing Kuran heiress when they met. He didn't have enough time to convince her of the truth, considering their grandfather's condition.

Kaname knew that this was the best way to approach the situation and he was willing to lie to his cousin if it was going to save his grandfather.

"I'm nineteen if that answers your question," he added before turning to the left. Kaname was sure that Yuuki will thank him later after her uncle Kaien revealed the truth to her. She was Kuran Yuuki, regardless of what she believed in.

They continued walking, passing the huge French windows that revealed the mesmerizing garden at the back of the Kuran manor. Yuuki was at awe as she stared at the scenery. It was as if she wasn't in Tokyo anymore.

"But don't you think that's a bit lonely?" she asked, after recovering from the invasion of personal space just a while ago. "Didn't you ever wish to have the chance to spend time with your friends or people your age?"

"That's none of your business," Kaname retorted, a bit distracted by her question. A tone of warning was present in his voice as he continued talking to her. "I'm your boss. You are only to follow my orders and nothing else. Don't cross your limits girl."

Yuuki glared at her so-called superior. Maybe he was right about her asking too many questions and it wasn't her business. She knew it was a personal issue but he didn't have to be so blunt and cold. There were other ways to correct her.

"Gomen, I'm not going to talk when not asked then," she mumbled as she watched Kaname stopped in front of a dove white door.

"This will be your room from now on," Kaname informed while opening the door.

Yuuki stood amazed as she gazed at her room. It was fit for a princess. The room was painted in soft lavender which produced an alluring atmosphere to sleep in. There was a Victorian double glass door at the right corner that leads out to a balcony which also serves as the room's window. She could see the latest electronic gadgets a commoner like her would never have dreamed of having, placed all over the room. She walked slowly to her king-sized bed and felt the smooth yellow silky cloth covering the soft mattress with her fingertips.

"Do you like it?" Kaname asked as he followed her inside. "Aya-oba-sama didn't stop decorating and redecorating this room last night until she received my final approval. She really wanted you to like it."

"This is so nice. I don't even know how to begin describing it," Yuuki mumbled, still astounded. Never did she once thought of having the things that she just used to dream of. It felt like she was in a fairytale. "Thank you for giving me the chance to experience this."

"I still have work to do so I'll leave you here. Aya-oba-sama will be here at around three to pick you up. So take a rest for now," Kaname told her before exiting. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call one of the maids. I already informed them of who you are. They will attend to your needs without fail."

Kaname didn't wait for her reply and closed the door before she could even utter a word. He leaned back on the wall and slowly closed his eyes. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel his energy being drained from him whenever he was with her. His cousin had a way of asking things that he had never wanted to answer. Yuuki was the only one who dared to ask if he had ever wished to have the chance to spend time with people his age.

Kaname was careful with his words when he was answering Yuuki's questions and yet she was able to ask the very question that he was asking himself. He never thought of the answer until now. He was too preoccupied with his responsibilities that he had forgotten to give time for himself. Kaname sighed and started walking downstairs.

"_Thank you for giving me the chance to experience this."_

Kaname had said it before, after their act had ended, Yuuki will be the one thanking him once the truth has been revealed to her and yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that once everything was settled, he will be the one who will be grateful and…

…for the life of him, he didn't know why.

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

**My Replies to my Wonderful Reviewers of Chapter 2**

_I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. These feedbacks meant a lot to me. _

_It's what pushes me to continue writing this fic. Arigato!_

**Jackie-** Yeah! It's so like Kaname to lie and do things secretly. Demo, despite his actions, it's always for Yuuki and the people he cares about.

**Kagome873-** Hahaha, glad you like the story!

**KuranPrincess-** I'll wait for the checkbox of your favorite list then (n_n).

**Presto1995-** Hehehe,yep! I just did those things to create a plot. Besides, I want Kaname to look childish from time to time, lol ^_^.

**Sabaku no -X-Temari-X--** Don't worry about the spoilers, I'm up to date with the series and the manga of VK. Well, I stick to what I say. I don't write incest. You'll just have to read to know the rest of the story, lol ^_^. Hope you'll like it. About Kaien taking Yuuki away, hmn…I'm not sure of the reason yet.

**sno-zutto-** I'm glad you like the story so far. Hehehe, I think Kaname has a soft side. Well, for me, he

always has been soft.

**aileen'o9-**Zero as Yuuki's stalker? Hehehe, I'll think about that ^_^.

**shikiXrima4everNlove-** Thanks for the favorite checkbox list!

**A and N-** That's a big compliment for me! A person who's not fond of AU and yet is still reading my story? Awesome!

**Claudia-** Glad you like the story. Please continue supporting My Girl, thanks!

**PrincessJaded-** I'm glad you're enjoying this AU fic of mine. I'll try my best to make the plot more entertaining.

**Grostique-Writer-** Glad you liked how I setup this story.

**Ashlyn Darke****- **Hehehe, it's nice to know you like the Aido and Yuuki duo! I also think that they'll make a very good combination. Hope you'll keep supporting this fic. Thanks for reviewing and I'm looking forward to hear from you again.


	4. His Rival's Charm

**Disclaimer: **Basically, aside from the plot and the unknown characters, nothing is mine.

**Sapphira-hime:** Hiya! We are now about to read the third chapter of My Girl. But first, let me thank you people who added my story to your alert and favorite list! And most of all, arigato to the readers who reviewed my fic! I love you all! As long as you showed me your support then I'll keep writing until I finish this story.

**Special Thanks to:** I don't know how I forgot to mention this but I want to say thank you to my new awesome Vampire Knight beta-reader, **Sakura-Miaka**! My Girl wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for her help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**My Girl**

**Chapter 4: His Rival's Charm**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_The feeling of seeing them happy together…how could I be jealous?_

* * *

Kaname sat down on his chair in his office as he tried to enjoy the only spare hour that he had for the rest of the day. Though to be fair, he had more spare time these last few days compared to the last few years as most of his time were spent on either the company, his grandfather's health or his search for Yuuki. He never complained of course, but he had to admit that it was nice to finally have some time for himself after all these years.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Kaname frowned and called out for the person outside the door to come in.

"Yes Seiren?" he asked, addressing his secretary.

"Kaname-sama, there's something you have to know," Seiren informed, wondering how her boss would react to the news.

"What is it?" he closed his eyes and waited for Seiren's reply. He just knew that this will be anything but good.

"It seems that Kiryuu-sama has returned from England. I heard that he had finished school with the highest honors," his beautiful secretary uttered.

Kaname immediately sat straight up, surprised.

"Just when one of my problems has been solved, another immediately comes in to replace it" he murmured, annoyed.

Kiryuu Zero was his least favorite person in the world. The two of them had known each other since they were young and even then, they had never gotten along. One always found a fault within the other. Zero was forced to go to England to continue his studies, when it seemed that he was more focused on beating Kaname rather than his responsibilities. Not that Zero was irresponsible in school or anything.

Kaname had to admit that, Zero did excel in school and was very much capable in handling his fair share of work in the company. But he was still better than him. He couldn't help but wonder what Zero's return would mean in terms of his private life. He had to admit that the Kiryuu heir did make his life a bit more interesting despite the annoyance that he brought with him.

"Kaname-sama?"

"Anything else?" Kaname asked patiently.

Seiren refrained herself from sighing and sadly gave Kaname the rest of the bad news. "One of Yuuki-sama's bodyguards had just informed me that she is with Kiryuu-sama at this moment."

This made Kaname froze in his seat, disturbed. That was the most unexpected news that he received today.

"I can't believe that those two annoying brats managed to meet each other," Kaname mumbled, irritated. Of all people, Yuuki was the last person he wanted Zero to meet.

The reason?

Unfortunately, his cousin Kuran Yuuki was betrothed to Kiryuu Zero.

* * *

"Wow! You came from Europe?! I had never been there!" Yuuki exclaimed enthusiastically as she talked to her companion in the extravagant five star hotel restaurant.

"Hai, Europe is a beautiful place but Japan is still the best for me," Kiryuu Zero replied, who was obviously enjoying the company of the girl that he bumped into in the Kuran's main building. "If you like, it will be a pleasure to accompany you there. I know the best places to visit in Europe."

"Really? That's awesome!" Yuuki replied cheerfully, liking his friendliness. Sometimes, she couldn't help but be thankful for her clumsiness. Who would have thought that accidentally slipping on the floor will take her to this man? She pondered for a moment when she remembered that she was not allowed anymore to decide recklessly for herself and now needed permission for everything that she did.

"Um can we bring my Aunt Aya and my grandfather with us? I'm sure they'll have a good time too!"Yuuki asked, thinking that there was nothing wrong with the idea. Kaname will surely not disagree with that plan of hers.

"Are you perhaps, referring to Kuran Aya-sama and Kuran Daisuke-sama?" Zero asked, a quick thought forming in his mind. It was no coincidence that the girl was wandering freely through the Kuran Building. The girl didn't even have a visitor's ID to begin with. The security surely would have kicked her out if she wasn't an employee or a guest.

"Eh? You know Oba-san and Ojii-san?" Yuuki asked, surprised.

Zero blinked a few times as realization hit him. It never occurred to him that the Kuran family finally had found the missing treasure of their clan.

"You're Kuran Yuuki?" he asked cautiously, waiting for confirmation.

"H-hai, my cousin found me just a month ago," Yuuki explained, not expecting to meet someone who knew about her situation.

"I see, so that explains why you're here," Zero uttered with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet the missing Rose of the Kuran family."

"I-I guess," Yuuki agreed, uncertain. She sighed in relief however. It took her some time to get used to introducing herself as Kuran Yuuki and not Cross Yuuki. Kaname would surely strangle her if she had made that mistake.

"Hey, do you want to go out with me after eating here? I don't really have anything to do right now," Zero invited nicely.

"Sure! I've wanted to go out of this building since this morning too!" Yuuki agreed enthusiastically.

"I'm glad. Can I call you Yuuki-chan then?" Zero asked, somehow happy at Yuuki's cheerfulness. This was the first time he met a naïve girl who still managed to entertain him despite her trusting personality.

"O-Of course! You've been so nice to me and it will be awesome if you'll be my friend!" Yuuki accepted gratefully. "Can I call you Zero-kun too?"

"It's an honor," Zero replied, grinning. "I hope Kuran doesn't mind though."

"You know my cousin?" Yuuki asked, frowning a bit at the thought of her arrogant boss. It seemed that the two of them had never gotten along even after a month of knowing each other.

"I know him very well," Zero informed, smirking. "You could say that I'm his best friend."

"I absolutely object to that statement," Kaname uttered from behind. The two looked at him with bewilderment, not expecting his sudden appearance. "Kiryuu-san, I can't believe you have the guts to say such thing."

"It's nice to see you too best friend," Zero muttered, grinning. "Are you still the same boring boy that I used to know?"

"And are you still the same spoiled brat who always managed to make a fool of himself in public?" Kaname retorted.

In a span of ten seconds, both of them had concluded that the other hadn't changed at all.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked her boss, still stunned. "I thought you had work to do?"

"And I thought you were supposed to have lunch with me? I've been waiting in my office for a while now. You're wasting my time," Kaname replied, not the least affected by the glare his cousin was giving him.

"That's partly my fault Kuran. I invited Yuuki-chan to eat with me," Zero defended the brown-haired girl.

Kaname secretly glared at the Kiryuu heir. He couldn't believe that those two were already on first name basis. How would Yuuki react if she found out that this man was her fiancée?

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Zero asked.

"I can't but thanks for your offer," Kaname declined while managing to keep an apathetic face. "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. I just went in here to check on my cousin."

"Yeah, you finally found her," Zero reminded. "I'm sure Daisuke-sama is thrilled."

"He is," Kaname agreed before turning his back. "You're welcome in my office anytime. I'm sure you have a lot to say to me."

"I will," said Zero. "I still have things to settle with you."

"Can't wait," Kaname replied to him. He glanced at his cousin and reminded her, "I expect you to be in my office after the meeting. Until then, please refrain yourself from causing trouble."

"What? But your office is boring," Yuuki complained. If she wasn't with her grandfather or auntie, she was asked to stay with her cousin. According to Kaname, their grandfather was being protective. He was afraid that someone would take advantage of her discovery and take her away from them again.

"Oh about that, I already invited Yuuki-chan to go out with me," Zero informed, chuckling again. He was impressed, this was the first time that he heard someone openly complain in front of Kaname and to think it was a girl.

Kaname faced them and raised an eyebrow, feeling annoyed. "And may I ask where your destination is?"

"Don't worry, it's nowhere dangerous" Zero assured, taking note of the unusual protectiveness present in Kaname's voice. "We're just going to the park and get to know each other."

"Get to know each other?" Kaname repeated in a low voice. Was this guy asking him permission to date his cousin?

"Yeah. Yuuki-chan is the very first friend that I've made since I came back here so I want to spend my free time with her," Zero explained, a mischievous look on his expression. "Not to mention, I get to go out with a beautiful girl at the same time."

"Suit yourself," Kaname mumbled while trying to control his irritation "Just remember what the consequence will be if anything happens to my cousin."

He began walking again and uttered his last words before leaving, "And dear cousin, be home before dinner."

"Argh! I can't believe how much of a jerk he is!" Yuuki exclaimed frustrated. "What did he think am I? His pet?"

"Don't worry, he's just being protective. They just found you after all," Zero uttered, who somehow did not like seeing Yuuki in a bad mood. "Shall we go as well then? Let's have fun together."

* * *

"If we give a satisfying amount in this company, I'm sure we'll benefit from the project…"Kaname barely heard the words of the person that was presenting his proposal as his mind drifted away from their meeting.

_What exactly are they doing together?_ He asked himself, still annoyed at the fact that Zero and Yuuki are together. It took all of his will power to not punch Zero when he asked permission to go out with Yuuki.

"Why are you worried? You know Zero is not that type of guy," Ichijou whispered beside Kaname, who had been observing him for a while now.

Ichijou Takuma was a close friend of Kaname ever since childhood and they had been together until now. The Takuma Corporation, a lending company, which was still ran by his grandfather was nothing compared to the massive empire of Kurans but despite that difference, the two of them still managed to be friends.

Currently, he was now working as Kaname's vice president, believing that he was one of the people he could trust. He, Ichijou, of course immediately accepted his offer despite the Takuma president's opposition.

Ichijou sighed, remembering the different times that he had been with his friend. He was the only person who had seen how the older Kuran heir had struggled to live up to the expectations of their wealthy society. He was the only person who saw how Kaname had a hard time balancing his time between his grandfather, their company, and finding his cousin. At the age of sixteen, Kaname had taken responsibility of the Kuran empire, due to his grandfather's weak health. He had taken the effort to hire the best sleuths for Kuran Yuuki's search and made sure that he was to be updated to all the new findings of the investigation.

"Guys are guys, they are all the same," Kaname reminded his friend_._ Unknown to Yuuki and Zero, Ichijou was there while they were conversing in the restaurant.

"But I don't think Kiryuu-kun is stupid enough to act like that," Ichijou insisted, aware of the rivalry between the two.

"He better not," Kaname mumbled. He couldn't shake the unfamiliar feeling lingering inside him. There was this tightening on his stomach whenever an image of the two crossed his mind. If Zero dared to even lay a finger on his cousin then heaven forbid, he'll rip all of his body parts one by one.

"Kaname-kun, if I didn't know you any better, I'll probably think that you're jealous," Ichijou mused while chuckling. Indeed, he couldn't help but be entertained by the usual confident Kuran's state who was now sulking just because of a friendly date.

"May I remind you that she's my cousin?" Kaname almost hissed, displeased with what his companion said.

"Gomen, I guess you're right about that," Ichijou apologized while smiling softly.

Kaname turned his attention back to the presenter but his mind contemplated Ichijou's words.

_Jealous? That's just impossible,_ Kaname told himself. He did not have a reason to feel such thing. Besides, it was not like there was anything special about the girl.

His heart, however, disagreed with his thoughts. Yuuki was anything but ordinary…

**Flashback**

"_Hey boss," Yuuki called out to him while they were alone in the garden._

"_What?" Kaname asked, not removing his eyes from the newspaper that he was reading._

"_If there's anything you need from me, be it an employee, a servant, or a friend, I'm just here," she uttered while looking straight at him._

_He looked at her with astonishment in his eyes. Did he just hear her right?_

"_I mean, it's the least I can do for saving my uncle," Yuuki explained, smiling softly. "I want to personally thank you for that."_

"_If it's just because of your uncle there is no need to thank me," Kaname replied, regaining his composure. "It is us who should be grateful. Ojii-sama would have died if you didn't accept my offer."_

_He could see his cousin frown slightly at his statement. It seemed that she was not fond of talking about their contract._

"_That maybe the case but I still want to thank you," Yuuki insisted, her amber orbs full of determination. "Besides, I'm sure it would be great if we become friends."_

"_Know your place, girl," Kaname told her with warning tone. He couldn't help but wonder how his cousin always managed to make him feel this warmth. He felt vulnerable whenever he was with her. "I'm your boss and you ought to follow my orders. Don't expect anything else from me." _

_He saw Yuuki slightly flinch at his words and somehow it made him feel worried. _

_Did he make her angry?_

"_Fine, if that's what you want," she told him with her head down, her eyes covered by her bangs. Kaname wasn't sure what to say as he watched her stood up from where she was sitting. Anxiety filled him as he tried to read Yuuki's expression. For some reason, he couldn't help but be worried about what she currently thought of him. Yuuki gave him a quick glance and said, "Still, if you need me, I'm just here, ne?" she whispered with a small smile before leaving him._

**End of Flashback**

Despite his coldness, Yuuki still tried to befriend him, even until now. She may have acted stubborn and childish from time to time but that didn't change her friendly nature.

Kaname sighed. What would happen though if her attention turned to Zero instead? That seemed inevitable since they were engaged after all but still…

He felt a pang of anguish on his chest when he thought of the two enjoying their time together. Kaname tried to shake the image away from his mind and tried with all his strength to push away the one statement that he so badly wanted to deny...

_He, Kuran Kaname, is jealous…and he couldn't help it._

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**My Replies to my Wonderful Reviewers of Chapter 3**

_I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. These feedbacks meant a lot to me. _

_It's what pushes me to continue writing this fic. Arigato!_

**bringITback****-** hahaha, I'm trying to update A.S.A.H.P (as soon as humanly possible), lol ^_^. I'm glad you like the previous chapter!

**queen34-** Well, there will be many changes in the plot because I want my story to be unique in its own way. Hope you'll like my ideas ^_^

**Jackie-** Hahaha, I think now, Kaname is starting to have feelings for Yuuki-chan!

**Kagome873****-** LoL, Kaname is going to like Yuuki for sure, but he's going to learn in the hard way!

**KuranPrincess****-** This is a human story, an AU (Alternative Universe) fic. Hope you don't mind ^_^.

**PrincessJaded****-** Me too! I want to add Hanabusa on the scene as soon as possible! He's so fun to write!

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong****-** Thanks for the compliment ^_^.

**Whiterose-** Maybe this fic is familiar to you because the plot originated from the Korean Drama entitled "My Girl" it's a really cute show. As far as how the story goes, currently, Yuuki and Kaname are indeed related…but that might change depending on my random mind, LOL ^_^

**Live Love Dasey****-** I'll do my best to entertain you more. I hope next time, I'll be able to write longer chapters for you guys!

**Pureblood cherry-** Hehehe, gomen, sadly, they are indeed humans but not fragile though, LOL ^_^.

**xHalcyon****-** Yep, the main idea is based on the Korean drama, My Girl, but the plot wouldn't be the same as the story though. I want my story to be unique in its own way and I hope you'll like it as well ^_^.

**scott g-** Hehehe, that's a good idea but sadly they are only humans here. After all, I did say that this is an AU (Alternative Universe) fic in the summary, right? I hope you don't mind ^_^.

**missyvamphottie****-** Don't worry, you'll see the end of this story ^_^. I'll finish it all the way!

**Rayar****-** Hahaha, well, I haven't watched the whole My Girl episodes so the following chapters will be of my own ideas. Hopefully, I won't ruin the plot of the original drama, LOL.

**Kyouya-** Here's the next chapter ^_^.


	5. La La La La

**Disclaimer:**Basically, aside from the plot and the unknown characters, nothing is mine.

**Sapphira-hime:** Wow! Sorry for the very, very, long wait everyone! It took me a while to write this chapter. Please forgive me if you think that this installment is short. It's just that, that's how I write and I like to maintain this kind of length for most of my stories unless it's necessary. Oh well, thank you very much for everything! Your support keeps me going! Enjoy reading.

**Special Thanks to:** I don't know how I forgot to mention this but I want to say thank you to my new awesome Vampire Knight beta-reader, **Sakura-Miaka**! My Girl wouldn't have been able to update and continue so soon if not for her help. Thank you so much!

* * *

**My Girl**

**Chapter 5: La La La La**

**By: Sapphira-hime**

* * *

_Every single moment with her is against Fate's will, _

_and yet…why does it feel so right?_

* * *

**(-Kaname-)**

This was the seventh time that I heaved a sigh as I tried to restrain myself from putting a duct tape on my cousin's mouth as we drove to her school this Sunday morning.

"Every time what I really want is you…"

"Wait how much I have to do it for you..."

"La…la…la…la…it's love…" Yuuki sang on the passenger seat, accompanied with a bright smile on her face.

"Will you please stop singing?" I asked in an irritated tone while trying to focus my attention on the road. "It's the only Sunday when I don't have to work so I'm trying to have peace for at least today." Yuuki suddenly stopped singing and stared at me with her red-chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry," she uttered with a sincere look. "I didn't mean to waste your time with me. It's just that, grandfather wouldn't let me go to school and practice soccer without him or Aunt Aya," she continued, an apologetic expression evident on her face. "But Aunt Aya has to accompany grandfather to the hospital for a check-up so he asked you to go with me instead."

I didn't say anything and continued driving. 'It wasn't really her fault' I thought to myself. I could have told our grandfather that the driver could take her safely to school but I knew that it wouldn't do any good to his health if he worried about my cousin even at the hospital so I didn't have a choice but to volunteer.

"If you want, you could just drop me off from here and then I'll go to school by myself," she offered with no hint of bitterness or anger in her voice.

Again, I didn't utter a word, thinking that that was one of the worst idea she has ever said to me, yet. There was no way that I'll risk losing my cousin again, our grandfather wouldn't be able to take it if that happened again.

"I don't think I sound that bad," Yuuki said sheepishly while adding, "I used to sing to my uncle when he was feeling down."

Honestly, I couldn't relate to what she just said since no one ever tried doing that to me.

"So…I thought that singing would at least help you cheer up…even for just a bit." Unknowingly, my body suddenly pushed on the break the moment I heard what my cousin just said. "What's wrong?" Yuuki asked worriedly, ignoring the little bump she received from my sudden action. I just focused my gazed on the road; my expression blank and empty. "Gomen, I guess I crossed the boss-servant line you were talking about."

"You…" I started slowly while turning my gaze at my cousin's direction. "Just keep singing." With those words, I continued driving again. Yuuki blinked confusedly for a few minutes and without another word she just gave me a smile and continued singing again.

"Hey 1, 2 tell me…"

"How much love…"

"Come on everybody I need your love…"

"Everybody wants me high…Lal Lal Lal La…It's love…"

"Boss, sing with me!" Yuuki then invited cheerfully while she continued singing. I glanced at her and she started flailing her arms around like a child. "Come on boss! This is fun! La…la…la…la…" Surprisingly, I unconsciously started laughing as I continued to take glimpse at my cousin from time to time.

"Just sing, and stop bothering me," I told her again, this time with a small smile on my face. She obeyed and just continued to sing the melody with a wide smile, the tension between us gone. For some reason, all the tiredness that I had been carrying these past years seemed to be lifted up as I listened to my cousin's voice…which was honestly a little out of tune.

"_So…I thought that singing would at least help you cheer up…even for just a bit."_

That sentence of hers…somehow mysteriously made my stomach swell with different feelings, slowly creeping at the top of my chest. I couldn't understand why after all those cold treatments I gave her, she would still thought of cheering me up; especially after that time she and Zero went out together. My fingers silently gripped the steering wheel as I remembered that particular night when Zero brought Yuuki back to our home. It was something that I would pay millions for just to forget that overwhelming unexplainable night because for the first time, I, Kuran Kaname, almost lost control of myself.

**Flashback**

"Kaname-kun, I think you should stop pacing back and forth now." Aunt Aya commented as she watched me walk incessantly in front of the entrance of our mansion for about thirty minutes now. "You don't have to worry about Yuuki-chan, I'm sure she's safe with Zero-kun."

I momentarily stopped from my track and glanced at my Aunt. Yuuki safe with Zero? I didn't think so. That guy has the penchant for adventures, and knowing the likes of him, I was sure that he wouldn't hesitate to bring my cousin to one of his absurd activities. Kuran or not. The idiot seemed to not to be able to comprehend the danger of harming any of my family. "Aunt Aya, it's already past my cousin's curfew. Kiryuu should know better than to disobey my rules."

"Kaname-kun, you don't have to be so strict with Yuuki-chan," Aunt Aya informed me with an encouraging smile on her face. "Especially now that father and I are already doing that to her."

"Aunt Aya, I don't see anything wrong about being protective," I replied, still pacing back and forth as I glimpsed from time to time at our gate. I almost grimaced when I still didn't see any sports car parking in front of our house. "It's been so long since you and grandfather saw her with Aunt Juuri…" I murmured carefully, making sure that I wouldn't bring anymore pain to my Aunt's feelings.

"I know Kaname-kun." Aunt Aya said with a smile. "I guess that's really one of the reasons why father and I couldn't just make ourselves leave Yuuki-chan alone. She's the only one that Juuri left to us as her final memory."

"I'm sure that girl understands," I assured my aunt, confident that Yuuki didn't mind being overprotected by our family. I was surprised too. I had been waiting for complaints from her after a few weeks that she had been with us but I received none. I was expecting that she would come barging to me and demand some privacy and independence but I heard nothing like that from her. It was actually more of the opposite. It was her who was more eager to spend time with my grandfather and my aunt.

Heck, if I didn't know Yuuki's personality any better, I would have thought that she was just doing that for the sake of gaining their trust as well as their fortune; well that was kind of useless since unknowingly, she really was Kuran Yuuki.

"Yuuki-chan really is a sweet girl isn't she?" Aunt Aya commented, happiness evident on her face. "I'm glad we finally found her. Our family would never have been the same without her. She brought so much happiness to us, especially to father." I didn't say anything, knowing what my aunt said was the truth. "Not to mention, my Yuuki-chan is so kawaii!" I smiled lightly at my aunt's reaction, glad that she was really fond of Yuuki.

"She really resembles aunt Juuri," I commented, remembering my beautiful aunt.

"Yup! She really does, doesn't she?" aunt Aya agreed enthusiastically. "Oh, Kaname-kun, I just remembered that I had to give father his medicine, I'll go ahead inside and wait with him for Yuuki-chan, okay?"

"That's alright Aunt Aya," I told her, "I'll stay here and wait for them."

"Okay, but don't wait for them for too long, ne? I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Hai," I answered as she made her way inside our home. I heaved a sigh and took my cell phone from my pocket. I dialed my cousin's cell number for the twelfth time and again, the operator said the same thing. Really, did that girl forget to charge her phone? I told her never to leave it uncharged. That Kiryuu too, unlike Yuuki, I knew for a fact that he purposely turned his cell phone off just to irritate me.

_Why are you so frustrated?_ My own mind asked me daringly. _Those two are betrothed to each other anyway._

My cousin was still young. There was no need for her to be engaged yet. Besides, she still has to make up for the time she lost with our family. I frowned, wondering when was the time I started talking to my own conscience.

_Is that really the reason?_ My mind continued to ask. _Because if it is then why do you feel so angry when you think about the two of them together?_

My frown got deeper. Really, I need to stop listening to my own mind. I shook my head and tried to erase the images of Yuuki and Kiryuu together. I didn't want to answer what my mind was asking me, especially because I really didn't know how to. I couldn't understand myself why I was so angry when I think of them together. If anything else, I should be glad that they were starting in good terms. It wouldn't be hard for me and grandfather to tell Yuuki that she was engaged to Kiryuu even before she was born.

My heart unknowingly tightened as I thought of them again.

"Why?" I asked myself. "Why am I feeling this way?" I couldn't understand it. I couldn't see any reason as to why my heart was against the two of them together. I suddenly saw a car entering the gates of our mansion. I sighed in relief as I recognized the two figures inside.

"Thanks a lot Zero-kun! I had a great time at the amusement park!" Yuuki exclaimed while Kiryuu opened the door of his car for her.

"I should be the one saying that," Kiryuu informed with a wide smile on his face. "I hope you don't mind going out with me again some time."

"Of course I wouldn't mind!" My naïve cousin assured with enthusiasm. "Zero-kun is fun to be with!"

"You're late dear cousin," I informed in a cold voice as it seemed like they didn't notice that I was waiting for them. "Didn't I tell you to be home before dinner?"

"Gomen Kuran, Yuuki-chan told me that she had to go home before supper but I told her that Daisuke-sama wouldn't mind if she ate dinner with me," Kiryuu answered for her.

"Are you my cousin, Kiryuu?" I asked, clearly irritated that they even thought of eating at a restaurant. "I suggest that you leave now. Your mother has been calling me since this afternoon."

"Gomen Zero-kun, I guess you should really go now." Yuuki apologized to him. "Thank you so much for today."

"You're welcome, until next time then." he said before heading for his car. "Kuran, please give my regards to Daisuke-sama and Aya-sama." I didn't bother replying and just watched him leave. Honestly, I didn't want to utter another word to him because I was afraid that I may say something that would make our relationship worse, if that was even possible.

"You really are crossing the boundary of our agreement girl," I told Yuuki while crossing my arms to my chest.

"I'm sorry," said Yuuki while walking towards me. "I really did try to persuade Zero-kun to go home but he insisted that I ate with him."

"And you think that reason is enough to make us wait for you here?" I tried to maintain an apathetic face as I talked to my cousin. Really, I couldn't believe that they already went to an amusement park and ate dinner together on their first day of meeting. Just how close would they get before Yuuki learn that she was engage to Kiryuu?

"I know that this is my fault and I really feel bad for making you, aunt Aya and grandfather wait. I apologi-" Yuuki was cut off when I didn't let her continue.

"I guess this is what I get for trusting commoners like you," I muttered furiously. "Once they think that they gained your trust they start taking advantage of you." Good mother, I was so mad without knowing the exact reason for it. The only thing I could see now was the image of Yuuki and Kiryuu laughing together. "Tch. I should have expected this from someone like you."

"I see, I guess that's really how you view poor people like me, am I right young master?" Yuuki uttered in a quiet tone, her voice shuddering with different feelings. "I can't really blame you can I? I am indeed poor and it's just normal for someone like me to take advantage of your family under my current situation. I'm nothing but a pathetic girl in your eyes." My senses suddenly came back when I saw the hurtful look on Yuuki's eyes. Damn it, I allowed my feelings get the best of me. How careless of me to act so irrationally.

"Grandfather and Aunt Aya are waiting for you in the living room, go inside and don't make them wait for you. Grandfather is already tired," I ordered, not daring to look into Yuuki's chocolate red orbs for another second.

"I'm sorry. This will never happen again." Yuuki told me, her eyes bowed down and then hurriedly entered our house.

"Great Kaname, just great," I said sarcastically, wondering why I said those painful things to Yuuki. I didn't mean a single word I said back there. I knew that a girl like her would never do such a thing. I clenched my fist tightly, I never wanted to hurt her…not in any way.

"…_I'm nothing but a pathetic girl in your eyes."_

And I'll make sure not to commit the same mistake again. Ever.

**End of Flashback**

"Aw, we're here already?" I heard Yuuki complain while I parked my car at her school's parking area.

"Why? I thought you're excited to practice soccer," I reminded her. She just frowned at me and started muttering something.

"And just when we're having a good time…" I smiled secretly at her childishness, feeling happy that Yuuki was having a good time with me.

"I have to pick up something at the office. I'll be back before your practice ends," I told her, feeling disappointed as well and I wasn't sure why.

"Really? You and not Hinata-san?" Yuuki asked me with a hopeful tone. I gave her a nod, assuring her that it wouldn't be our driver who was going to pick her up. Her mood suddenly changed into her natural cheerful self again and began waving her hand at me. "Okay! Drive safely boss!"

"Oi, about what happened that night…I'm sorry." I carefully apologized, knowing that I would never be able to forgive myself if I wasn't be able to say how sorry I was.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Yuuki asked me curiously. "I don't remember being angry at my boss so don't worry about it."

"Tch. Glad that we feel the same," I told her while feeling my heart beating fast. "I'm going now."

"Hai, take care boss!" Yuuki exclaimed, waving goodbye again.

"Oh, one more thing…" I remembered. "Don't trip too much," I told her before I drove again, smirking. I chuckled as I heard Yuuki shouting something like she wasn't that clumsy and she never tripped on any games she had played. I just shook my head amusedly as I drove to my office.

"Silly girl," I muttered, this time, with a content smile on my face.

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

**My Replies to my Wonderful Reviewers of Chapter 4**

_I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. These feedbacks meant a lot to me._

_It's what pushes me to continue writing this fic. Arigato!_

**Jackie Tackie****-** LOL! I don't think Zero is that kind of guy. So no worries, he won't do anything bad to our Yuuki-chan!

**Mgja-** Love, love, love you too ^_^

**KuranPrincess**** –** Well, if Kaname and Yuuki want to get married then they'll definitely have a hard time gaining the blessings of the Kuran family.

**bringITback****-** Yeah, I think jealousy is one ingredient to falling in love ^_^

**queen34-** Is Kaname going to end up with Yuuki? Well, we'll find out as the story progresses. For now stay tuned and enjoy reading!

**scottg**** –** Thank you so much for your idea! But, I think this would be an AU so another idea from you would be awesome!

**restria**** –** Actually, this is a drama I watched here in the Philippines. I was inspired by it so I thought of presenting it on a VK fic with my own unique touch ^_^ Hope you like my story so far.

**SaKuRa-cHaN41**** –** Thank you so much for the review you gave me! I really appreciate it.

**Ashlyn Darke**** –** I wonder what will Kaname do once his grandfather announces that Yuuki is engaged to Zero! I can't wait too!

**Alexis Meyer****-** Don't worry! I'll definitely continue this story until the end! Thank you so much for your support!

**Shadow king-** Thank you for your compliment! Really appreciate it. Hope you'll continue supporting me and my story.

**CherryFlamingo**** –** Hope you liked this chapter too! LOL! Make over! That's an awesome idea! Thank you so much for your support!

**completeandtotalrandomness****-** Thank you so much for your support!

**isaraaries**** –** I'm glad you like my story! Thank you so much!

**Conrii**** –** Glad you like my story!

**abbnormalx3**** –** Yup! This is a Korean and Filipino drama. I took the main idea but I hope I could make this as unique as I could ^_^

**cherryfan**** –** Don't worry. I already figured out what to do about Kaname and Yuuki being related with each other ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
